Talk:Zach Hammond
Eagle here, i removed a short bit on the page that said the brute that killed him dropped a semiconductor. i think it's a useless lot of information. --Eagle oo8i 07:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Zack Hammond Last Momment I disagree that he never encounter the Brute. If not he would never informed Isaac Clarke from shooting the Brute's back. The fact is when Zack Hammond was trapped when Isaac met him. And the game suggested that he wasn't armed with stasis like Isaac Clarke, in tight corner he was virtually trapped and pinned by the Brute heavy front armor, he was cornered by a glass(when Zack was hit by the brute against the glass, it din't break, suggested it was harden, even bullet proved, but the Brute thick armor and brute force can simply smash it easily). Zack Hammond was alone in the entire ship after saperated by Kendra, like Issac he could have encounter and actually fight one of those creature. But sheer bad luck meant that Zack Hammond finally meet his maker. Willy NOD( 07:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) Im not so sure about that dude, when you meet him personally in the captain's nest, he says, "By the way Isaac, be careful. I saw something out there. I only got a glimpse of it, but it was big. Really big". This implies that (at least at that point in time) he had never directly encountered a brute, but simply saw one in passing. Why... Why is there a black guy on Planet Cracker? 22:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I would assume that it's because the CEC is an equal-opportunity employer.- d2r 23:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :What's wrong with having a black guy (I believe the correct vernacular is African American)?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, wouldn't African American only apply if he lived in North or South America? I mean, what if he was from Australia? Wouldn't he be African Australian? Hell, what if he isn't even from Earth? Then he would be African Extraterrestrial... Of course, that's suggesting he is of African ancestry. What if he is of Arabian ancestry? DEAR GOD WHAT IF HE WAS CAUCASIAN AND HAD A "REVERSE-MICHEAL-JACKSON" DONE ON HIMSELF? WHAT IF HE IS JUST A LIE? WHAT IF ITS ALL JUST LIES? WHY DID PROFESSOR UTONIUM TRY TO CREATE LITTLE GIRLS IN THE FIRST PLACE? NEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRVHHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHG ::... ::... ::My head just exploded like that guy's from Scanners. Ow. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::This is offensive. Are you suggesting that African-Americans are somehow "lower" than caucasians? ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 02:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think he must be joking, I mean, I really hope he is at least... --Haegemonia(talk) 02:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I think the OP was just being racist. That, or he was making a joke in very poor taste. - d2r 02:47, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: The fact he didn't follow it up with anything humorous does seem to negate the possibility of him just joking I'll admit, but I prefer not to judge people until they have actually clarified things themselves. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I have to note that I also find this post offensive towards the African-Americans. If he was making a joke, he was either doing it to get this sort of reaction from us or to just be a nuisense... Necromorph-X 18:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUKKEN NECROMORPHS ON THIS MOTHERFUKKEN PLANETCRACKER! (CrackShot 01:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) Nice Snakes on a Plane ref. XD (Rundas382 17:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) If the op hates niggers then I totally understand. if he hates black people however, i strongly disagree. I think the joke was he said "Planet Cracker" not planetcracker. Cracker being slang for white. Doesn't look like it was well recieved Are you guys fucking serious? He asked why there was a black guy on Planet CRACKER. >cracker, slang for white person. Please, stop taking it so seriously. Post above me is right/ 01:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Watch your language. Supertologist (talk) 03:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Zack's Accent I believe his accent is more British than Australian. I have a feeling his VA is british. Ah, I just checked and he is! His VA just slipped a few times, but I think I will change it if you don't mind --Selty 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) THIS IS MADNESS! sorry guys, just thought i'd add that in there. couldn't help it. ;) same VA and all?DisMEMBAH 15:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) THIS.IS.SPARTA! Gorvar 16:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) see? they should have sad Hammond say that in the game. It would be so perfect! Kellion crew trapped in flight lounge...Chen and Johnston killed by Necromorphs...Hammond: "THIS IS MADNESS!" :*D DisMEMBAH 18:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Zach's Funeral Anybody got anything to say in these dark Hours? Necromorph-X 18:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Poor guy. It sucks how he died. He shouldve done something epic, like.... Kill it with a final blow or a right hook or something. And should've said "See you in hell, bitch!" (Rundas382 17:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) I can't help but feel he should have died more Heroically, like giving his life for Isaac, for example if There were three Twitchers chasing you and Hammond, he could Lock himself out once Isaac runs through, and save Isaac. Something like that. ~Xencromorpa, 00:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) he was my favourite character too bad he fell to the racism of game creaters (in most videogames the black guy dies right before the escape which i hate when they do that just like how i hate when people say " well this sucks" or ("this sucks on so many levels")(JASONX) right before they commit suicide.) whats up with that, Hammond please accept my condolences Media:http://www.youtube.com/user/MetroidKing790?feature=mhee~MetroidKing790 :You're either a troll or you really think the creators are racist for killing Hammond. (Javik voice)Both forms of human deserve to be thrown out the airlock.-- 15:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Signal Blocking Was Hammond in the cargo bay when his signal was blocked? If so, it's likely that the marker was interfering with his RIG, as that is a documented effect of the marker mentioned in one of the Ch. 12 logs, and the marker was in the cargo bay (I think) for most of the game. Chris3145 01:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) nah, it becomse clear once kendra reveals herself for the bitch that shit is, that she was blocking hammonds signal the entire time. Kendra, Kendra, Kendra, you dirty whore. Your space frozen nipples had me decieved the entire game. Damn you tits MaGee! (Teh CrackShot 02:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC)) It was Kendra who blocked off Hammond? I thought it was Mercer who blocked him but at least Kendra's death was more brutal than Hammonds death. Boomer 115 11:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC)